


Sweetheart

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Advent Calendar of Fics [11]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Dogs, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Love, Morning Kisses, Proposals, Sexual conduct, Singing, Sunday mornings, guitar playing, implied sex, songfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Cause you're all that I adore, You're the one my heart beats for and I can't believe you gave your sweetheart to me
Relationships: Chris Evans/Reader, Chris Evans/You
Series: Advent Calendar of Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042707
Kudos: 14





	Sweetheart

Chris woke gradually. He had slept well and given it was a Sunday morning he had nowhere to be so he didn’t have any alarms set. He disturbed here and there as his body clock was used to getting up early until he was finally nudged awake by a wet nose. Dodger was growing impatient waiting for his dad to get up and see to his needs. Chris opened his eyes and was met with Dodger’s face smack in his eye line watching him eagerly. He could feel his tail whacking his thigh as the dog’s excitement grew now that Chris was awake. 

‘Sssh Dodge,’ Chris said nudging him off of the bed before sitting up slowly and rolling out of bed quietly as not to wake his girlfriend. He padded through the bedroom with Dodger eagerly following him out into the hall and then downstairs. Dodger ran ahead to the back door where he danced waiting for Chris to catch up. He got there in little time at all and let the dog out into the back garden. Whilst he pottered about and had a pee Chris filled his bowl with some food and put on a pot of coffee. He rubbed his eyes and tried to come to life though he was betrayed by a yawn. The pot of coffee brewed quickly and Chris poured two cups just as Dodger came bounding in the back door almost knocking him over. He ran to his bowl and ate and drank with such speed Chris worried he might be sick. 

‘Slow down bud,’ he chuckled before walking back upstairs. 

Once in the bedroom, he walked to Y/N’s side of the bed and placed the coffee on the nightstand before climbing back into bed on his side and sipping his. She stirred as he got back in bed, rolling onto her back and rubbing her eyes. 

‘Morning,’ she said with a sleepy smile as she caught his eye. ‘Morning,’ he said. ‘You’ve got coffee,’ she said, ‘did you-’ ‘On the nightstand,’ he said and she smiled. ‘Thank you-’ she started saying, but she was cut off as she made a little ‘oomph’ as Dodger hit her dead in the stomach as he leapt on the bed now finished with his morning routine. He licked at her face as she tried to get up into a sitting position. 

‘Dodge Hun you gotta let me get up before I can pet you,’ she giggled to which he looked at her with his head cocked as if she were speaking gibberish. He moved out of her way as she pushed him towards Chris and slid upwards to rest against the headboard. Chris took up the chore of stroking Dodger whilst she had a sip of her coffee. Once she was settled Dodger had forgotten all about Chris and was now enamoured with her. She stroked and cuddled him for a good five minutes which he lapped up. 

As she did this Chris watched her with a smile. His heart swelled as he watched them interact. He loved her so much. He didn’t think he could ever love someone this much but he was lucky to have found her. Once Dodger was calming down from the excitement of starting the day and had lied down between them settling for being gently stroked Y/N looked up and spotted Chris watching her.

‘What?’ she chuckled nervously. ‘Nothing… it’s just that I realised I’ve not told you how much I love you in a while,’ Chris said earnestly. Y/N blushed. ‘What?’ she said, ‘you don’t have to do that.’ ‘I know but I want to,’ Chris replied. ‘Oh yeah,’ she said leaning over and placing her hand on his chest, ‘go on then.’ ‘What?’ ‘Tell me how much you love me,’ she chuckled. ‘Well,’ he laughed as he pulled her towards him holding her to his side, ‘you’re it. Everything.’ She smiled at him and shrugged making Chris look at her with curiosity, ‘what?’ ‘Well it’s nice but show me,’ she said. ‘What?’ he chuckled. ‘Show me you love me,’ she said wiggling her eyebrows. 

‘Okay then,’ he said looking around the room for a minute before he leapt out the bed and grabbed his guitar which was sitting on the other side of the room. He was back in a flash and setting up as she cuddled back into his side as he started strumming the guitar. Y/N giggled. 

**S** _**weetheart God could've never made two Nobody quite like you Woke up this morning, to your sleepy smile I realized I haven't told you in a while That you're my life, you're my dream You're the reason for every song I sing** _

‘You think you’re funny huh?’ she chuckled as Chris winked at her singing at the top of his voice. 

_**You're my rock, your my world** _ _**Y** _ _**our my always and forever girl** _ _**S** _ _**weetheart** _ _**G** _ _**od could've never made two** _ _**N** _ _**obody quite like you** _ _**W** _ _**oah, sweetheart** _ _**O** _ _**ne kiss and I come unglued** _ _**Y** _ _**ou are the reason, I fall to pieces** _

As Chris sung Y/N’s heart thudded in her chest. He was the sweetest guy and he was all hers. She leaned up and kissed his jawline peppering small kisses down his stubbly face as he continued.

_**Cause you're all that I adore You're the one my heart beats for And I can't believe you gave your sweetheart to me** _

‘I’ve given you more than just my sweetheart,’ she chuckled, ‘you’ve had more than any other boy I’ve met.’

‘Oh yeah,’ Chris said with another wink as he delayed his singing for a moment, ‘that’s because _ **you’re sweet like chocolate, Hot like sriracha Yeah, girl, you got me right in your back pocket You're smooth like whiskey, fine like wine I love how you're making my blood sugar rise**_

By now it was too much Y/N was overwhelmed with how sweet Chris was being. He was so gorgeous with his freshly woken face and his bed head. She wanted to jump his bones. She placed a hand on his and stopped him strumming to which he stopped singing and looked at her curiously. 

‘What’s the matter?’ he asked and she shook her head before pushing the guitar out of his hands where it landed with a thump on the carpet. She moved quickly, throwing one leg over the other side of his thighs so she could straddle him. Her lips were on his at lightning speed and he reciprocated her advances with gusto. As her tongue probed hers she shuddered with excitement which spurred him on and he let his hands trace her curves under her pyjama top. She could feel him getting excited through his jogging bottoms and she was feeling just the same. His fingers fiddled with the bottom of her shirt and she pulled back getting ready to let him take it off but as she did Dodger’s head popped in the middle of them. His head flitted from side to side wondering what game they were now playing and how he could join in. 

The two of them burst out with laughter as he started barking with frustration as the game failed to start. With the moment well and truly ruined, Y/N clambered off Chris’ lap and sat back down next to him whilst they stroked Dodger back into a calm demeanour. 

‘Well that’s put an end to that,’ she giggled and Chris nodded and said, ‘I know and just when I was getting to the good part.’ ‘Well you’ll have to sing me another song to get back there I’m afraid,’ she said with a snort. ‘Oh yeah,’ he bargained, ‘that’s more than it usually takes.’ ‘Cheeky,’ she replied swatting him on the chest. ‘Well how about this,’ he said turning to her a little, ‘you mean the world to me and even though it’s just lyrics I do really mean it. So, how about we get married?’ ‘What?’ she said with a nervous giggle. ‘I mean it. You’re it. You’re my sweetheart. Marry me.’ ‘Chris,’ she breathed, ‘yes.’


End file.
